Spoil
by AnimeAliss
Summary: His steps coming closer, and closer to where she stood by the fountain. "I want to spoil you with my love." He whispered, his wet eyes full of desperation and unrequited love. "If only you would accept it." REDO VERSION.


I think there should be more Dark and Riku fanfics out there, their one of the best manga and anime couples, I think anyway. :]

This is the redo version, kinda different from my first version but not by a large scale.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. or anything else like it!

"_If at first you do succeed, try to hide your astonishment"._ -Harry F. Banks

* * *

**Spoil**

The place looked normal enough.

The cool night air whispered through the trees and around the houses. The soft breeze carried the scent of pine and the smell of night, a different smell to the day; it relaxed the senses and calmed the thoughts of many who wandered through the lamp lit streets in this dark night, from the homeless beggar to the rich, young heiress. Whereas the wind of the day carried the smells of the people working, the baker, the blacksmith, the repair man; it carried with it a sense of urgency which came from the inhabitants of the island. Their lives book marked and listed down in the wind, relaying all the way through the island. The breeze was soft, but would then pick up and come sailing around the lone square where the fountain stood, imitating the sea with its impulsive whips and uncontrollable lashes. It travelled from the north most point of the town to the farthest space of area in the south. The sky was overcast with bright, white clouds. When the wind sped up and the clouds parted, it would reveal a huge, luminous crescent moon; peeking out from its nightly and ancient coverings. Casting a silvery, ancient light over all objects on the island where it hung, floating in the navy blue sky as if held up by a thread. Surround it were the flickering studs of a million stars.

The street lamps in the square cast a yellow glow, drawing the moths and other light attracted creatures to hover about the lights. The tops of the lamps glowering like the moon, only its yellow glimmer expanding to try and cover the areas in reach of their beams, gripping to the pavements. The darkness of the night evading its light, the dark swept majestically around the fountain; escaping the only place the lights can't reach to expel them hiding like some persistent stalker in the shadows.

The dark of the night was a turn-about on the island from the day. It was eerie. You would not like to get lost at night on this island, no, you would not. And yet, this notion feels wrong, as if a veil was distorting your eyes from the truth, any traveller on this piece of rock would definitely feel that something was amiss in this sleepy town, that at any other time it would be an appropriately safe, bright and happy town even at night. This was true about the island, it had one of the lowest crime and suicidal rates in Japan, but that could not stop the unnerving anxiety of all in this town. But that didn't stop the shiver of apprehension when the days kept getting darker earlier, when the sky became constantly overcast in the middle of summer, and herds of animals all suddenly threw themselves into the sea and began swimming _away_ from the island. Even the locals weren't prepared for _that. _

As if to prove this point, a dark, bony seagull, or rather, it _resembled _a seagull, flew by, eyes red and malicious, something akin to blood smeared across its beak broke away and dived at a small swallow streaking through the sky. There was a ruffle but not 5 seconds had gone by when the seagull had snapped the swallow's head clean off, dark crimson blood fell. The swallow dropped into the other birds awaiting mouth, its serrated edged teeth already stained in the blood of its prey.

Yes. Something wasn't quite right with this town…

So it was very, very strange to see a young girl who appeared to be 13 or 14 standing in the square, alone. She was a pretty thing, when she grows into a woman she may even be called beautiful; she might even be called that now if her face wasn't held in an impatient frown. And like the exterior not many people could see the beauty within either.

She faced the fountain. Her soft mahogany coloured eyes staring at the architecture of the fountain. Her transfixed gaze caught on all its sharp curves and glamorous details, to the swan rising from the water, as graceful as the butterfly tinkering on top of a rose petal beside it. A badger, sitting with a large nut in its paws, turned sideways to glance up at the ascending swan, the rusted green metalwork sparkled as the light reflected of the water from the lamps and the moonlight. It was a refreshing and deeply moving sight to behold, one many would not chance to miss.

However, only she was there to witness it tonight.

The girl wore nothing more but a hooded black jumper, several sizes too big with holes on the cuffs to poke her thumb through. Alongside this she wore a pair of dungarees, old and worn from much use, the material that was once thick and tough was now a thin and baggy, its trouser legs folded at the bottom still managed to drag along the dirty floor which irritated to cleaner to no end. But what could be done, the girl exclaimed every time she saw Miss Nihara that she would grow into them, surely in a few more months with all the stretching she does, but alas she never grew out of her 5"4 height.

The wind didn't seem to bother her. She stood. Boldly standing out against the cool night scenery, like some Amazonian warlord.

This girl had a name, her name is Harada Riku, an uncommon name for a boy let alone a girl but her father picked it and so Riku decided she liked it too.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about Riku, except the fact she had some red raw scratches on her unblemished skin along her cheeks and chin and was out suspiciously at an unheard of hour. But that's fine, right? What else could you expect from this town with cannibal birds.

The young girl finally moved; to check her watch. It was nearly midnight.

She sighed and ran her hands through her short, messy hair; her chest puffing in and out as she curiously checked her surroundings. No one was there but her.

She wondered about a lot of things, mostly about the recent happenings in her town. Things were getting stranger and stranger, more sinister and sinister. It hadn't escaped the townspeople, the strange condition of the town and its inhabitants were now repeatedly on the news every evening at 6, more people were leaving every day, just 2 days ago her neighbours, the Byeol's, had packed up and set off for Australia claiming they wanted "nothing more to do with a little island's madness and discombobulation." Byeol Suzu had hurriedly whispered into her ear before she left that Riku and her family should leave as well because she felt something bad was about to happen, and man if Suzu-san could tell that then pretty much everyone else in the island could sense it as well. The priority at the moment was just to try and keep everyone calm but alert enough for them to be able to pack and leave if things got worse. Aware but not alarmed that was the motto here… Once again Riku silently prayed to God they would win tomorrow, and rid the town of its current predicament.

"_Just you wait Siren, we'll stop you and your plans." _Riku thought passionately. One way or another that stupid mermaid wasn't going to win, not this time. They would return victoriously tomorrow and the town will revert back to normal once Siren's influences over it were stopped. And the person they most counted on for tomorrow's battle was that man.

Riku sighed again and wondered how much longer she would have to wait. She was known for her impatience.

Riku he was now a part of it all whether she wanted to be or not, which was normally not, ever since she had gotten caught up with Daisuke and- well Dark as well.

She knew now, all about Daisuke and his family's- hem, love gene. It was no longer a mystery who Dark truly was anymore. The truth about Dark and the Niwa family had all come out, well, to her, that is. And she had sworn never to tell, besides, it wasn't her secret to tell.

Imagine her surprise when one day after school Daisuke-san had suddenly transformed into the legendary Phantom Thief! She had been so shocked, barely able to stand. She couldn't fathom why he had chosen to tell her, but then _he _had explained why that that she was a 'maiden' -and the Niwa's had agreed to let her in on the family secret because of the constant situations Riku and Risa were finding themselves in, most of which involved being rescued from malicious pieces of _art_ but never mind. It was safer, they said, if they knew what they were facing. They all silently agreed not to tell Risa the truth about Dark and Daisuke, for, Daisuke's mum had said winking at her son, personal reasons.

It had been hard at first, her secret crush practically sharing a body with a scoundrel like that, never had she been so shocked and mortified. Daisuke had earnestly apologized for Dark's previous behaviour profusely. Now that had been a killer, Daisuke knowing and probably seeing what commenced between her and Dark.

That had been ages ago, after so many adventures she's had because of those two, it's almost laughable how her life had turned upside down, by the two people she least expected! Her secret crush and his alter ego, it's like something straight out of a manga, needless to say she now had new profound respect for manga now. From the time she was rescued from the 'Ice and Snow' painting to the time where she was transported to 'Persephone's Garden', and had to rescue her comrades this time. When she thought about it, she had gotten use to her life now; it was unfathomable how after all that's happened she's remained indifferent, remained true to herself and to others. Not freaking out [too much] and helping out when she could, which wasn't much, but she was sure Daisuke saw her as someone he could count on.

Daisuke...

She shook her head, heat coming to her ivory checks, she ignored her blush, and swatted her hand through her hair again, and trying to arrange her thoughts and put her heart beat back into a steadier rhythm.

The tower clock struck 12 o'clock. Midnight. The wind increased. He should be here now.

There was a sound, like a flap of bird wings overhead, a shadow of what appeared huge wings cast upon the ground, the cobbles on the ground being shadowed by the flying form.

There was a soft tap when the flying figure landed gracefully upon the ground. Ah. Here the man of the moment was.

The girl, who was so lost in thought, turned swiftly to where the stranger stood, her face welcoming, yet also indignant.

She was the first to speak.

"Dark." She greeted, voice impassive. Facing him now.

Before her stood the Phantom Thief-Dark Mousy or pervert, as she usually called him.

He had dark purple hair, a smooth jaw and wine coloured eyes. Whereas she was ivory, he was tanned, his lean form towered over her even from a distance, and she subconsciously took a step backwards, she didn't care how much they knew of each other now, he was still a big pervert in her eyes.

His clothes were as usual-dark colours, mainly black. A bad boy vibe with a splash of goth, not overly done. And right now he was staring down at her intensely. He held something clenched in his left hand.

"Riku," he breathed, eyes staring deep into her own. She squirmed under his gaze. Why'd he always have to say her name like that?

The young man-Dark, took a step towards her.

"You came, I thought-well, you're pretty stubborn," he grinned, showing perfect white teeth. "But I kinda just knew you would be here."

Silence hung around them, like a dark blanket of night. Feelings that couldn't be said in words seem to convey from one another. Riku was calm as she spoke to him.

"Dark," the words almost seemed painful for her. "Why did you ask me hear? You know everything we've planned is going to commence tomorrow, we all need our sleep, especially you. We're all counting on you tomorrow."

Dark grinned again, toying with her. She could always count on him to be the one who at the end of the day, was always teasing her.

"Sorry mum, I didn't know I had a curfew. As a matter of fact, isn't it passed your bedtime?" He spoke, eyes glittering in amusement. His posture relaxed and taunting.

Riku was instantly tricked into his taunt.

"Hold up Dark, you're the one who asked me to come here, at this unheard of hour! It's your fault, don't you dare start to think you can toy with me!" Riku yelled out, her voice exploded in the air around them, loud, clear and boisterous. Unsettling he night air.

Riku instantly clamped her hands over mouth, looking around anxiously, as if scared someone would come running over to her, screaming and yelling about the noise she was making at this time of night.

Dark, as the gentleman he was, was laughing his head off, his boyish laugh resounded in the night air, creating a simple and joyful harmony.

Riku, now recovered from her previous outburst, yelled over at him. "Don't you dare laugh at me! I mean it Dark, why are you always like this with me; you don't do this with Risa or Daisuke! Go annoy someone else who can spare you their time, leave me alone you pervert!" Riku's voice was filled with annoyance and her tone was high and pitched.

His laughing just increased till his hands were on their knees, him, bent over cackling at the ground. His laugh driving her mad.

"Ah! I mean it Dark, you just wait, I'll-I'll-You'll regr-" Riku was cut off by her by her 'friend'.

"Or your what? Shout at me some more, call me pervert, slap me? Then yell some more? Gosh Riku your always the same." He chuckled, his laughter dying down a bit, there was still the humour laced in his voice, as if he would suddenly burst out laughing again.

"And yeah honey, I do tease Daisuke too, a lot, if you ask him that."

He loved, absolutely loved teasing her like this, it was better than stealing, he decided.

"Why? Why do you always have to antagonise me?" demanded Riku decing to ignore the 'honey', eye wide eyes showing her confusion. "I know it's your favourite past time, but seriously Dark, get a life will ya."

Dark chuckled. "It's because you so easy to wind up! It's not my fault, you're the one who gets so worked up about it."

"Tha-thats ridiculous! If you stop provoking me then I wouldn't need to gets so round up, would I?" Riku stated. Thrusting her chin very un-lady like into the air. Daring him to stand up to her.

Dark's gaze softened.

"I know Riku, trust me, I know."

Riku fidgeted. "So", she started, "why did you call me out tonight? I mean, you could always have talked to me after-"

"No I couldn't."

Riku glanced up, questioning in her mahogany eyes. But she knew what he meant.

"What do you mean, come on Dark surely you have some faith that we'll all get through tom-"

"That's not it. I absolutely know we're all going to get through tomorrow. They can't beat us."

Darks smug voice said it all.

"OK, well that's the spirit!" Riku cheered. "If that's all, I'll be going".

She turned quickly to walk away. She had a feeling where this might be leading to, and she wasn't going to stick around to let it get there. No way, not after the last time.

His now serious voice called after her. "Riku wait!"

A little piece of her falter, but she continued without breaking a step, she wouldn't let him get to her, not like last time, now way, no siree, Riku Harada wasn't going to stop, she would go straight home, slip into bed and get enough rest to be up early tomorrow. Yes that's how it would all work out, they would win tomorrow and nothing was going to stop her from-

"Riku!" Please! His voice was desperate, begging her to stay and hear him out, the words seemed to have been wrenched from his very soul.

She instantly stopped in her tracks.

Her eyes closed. Maybe she was wrong and he just wanted to talk about tomorrow.

Then, very slowly, she turned to face him from across the square.

His chest was heaving, his eyes were wide, looking scared, and as if he was afraid she would turn back and continue on her way home.

"Dark," Riku said. "I'm here, ok?"

Peace restored to his face, and his breathing slowed down. And his face relaxed, no longer was it stricken. He seemed to be struggling within himself.

"It's just, you've-you've been avoiding me," he spoke out, voice strangled, "again," he added.

Riku sighed. It was all downhill from here.

"I thought I've been helping you," she said, voice soft and velvety. "You know, with-eh- your-your, um..."

"Love infatuation." Dark gasped darkly.

Riku didn't want to say it.

"Yes".

Dark laughed bitterly and said, "It's only a problem to you, Riku. For me... it's become everything to me." He finished.

Riku seemed to pale in the moonlight.

"Don't you see? He moved closer to her. "Can't you even begin to imagine the pain I'm going through over your refusal? All I want to do-"

"Dark", she interrupted, "we've talked about this before. I didn't want to talk about it then, and I definitely don't want to talk about it now." Then, as to not sound so cruel to him, she added. "We're just two different people, we lead separate lives, with different wants and needs. Dark, I can't be a part of that. It would be cruel to you and cruel to Risa. My twin sister Dark!"

It's not that she completely disregarded his feelings, hadn't she done her best in avoiding him, avoiding speaking to him? It's just she couldn't handle them. How could she? She didn't know a thing about love; she was only 14 for goodness sake! He had years to learn about love, to feel it, experience it, to conquer it. She, on the other hand, had never been on a date; she hadn't ever even liked a boy before until Daisuke. This was all new to her, and it frightened her a bit.

He didn't stop.

"I cannot help it anymore! Even if Risa is involved, my heart isn't hers, it never was!" He hissed gently, still coming closer to where Riku stood, frozen in the light of the pale moon.

"You have to try, please Dark, you know who I feel for, and you know it's not you." Riku's voice was persistent and steady, unlike Dark's. The only thing that gave away her uneasiness was a quick look away from him to the side then back to him once more.

But he carried on.

"When I see you, smiling, happy, knowing that I can't bring even a glimpse of a smile to your face. Do you know how that makes me feel! Riku! Listen to me, please, this isn't a joke anymore. I cannot help it. Don't hate me, you can't hate me." Dark pleaded.

He stopped, still a bit away from her, a leg out in front of as if to take another step towards her.

Their eyes battled each other's. Both challenging each other to look away first, both were bull headed. Both weren't yielding to each other and both were going to leave the square tonight unsatisfied the way things were going.

Each pair of eyes was filled with a form of emotion. Dark, with desperation and anguish and also an unspeakable tenderness. Riku's eyes were pleading and stubborn, but also sympathy.

Riku was the first to speak. "Dark, please listen to me…I don't know what to do or say anymore. I keep repeating myself telling you the same things over and over again but it doesn't seem to change anything." She took a deep shallow breath in and continued in a voice that held no deceit, only fatigue that played on her young years. "So please…please tell me what I could do to-to stop this!" The last bit sounded like a plea but had a bite of demand in it too.

There was silence for several moments. Riku was earnestly waiting for Dark's reply but his lips didn't move. Instead, his eyes were shining and telling her something, something she wouldn't understand no matter how many times his lips or tongue said it. Something she either refused to listen too or something she didn't fully comprehend.

Dark thought clearly, that there was no mother tongue, dialect, term, phrase, definition, piece of art, or endearment that could ever express the extent of his scorching feelings for the tomboy. It was sometimes a curse to not even be able to sum up in words his passionate feelings, his feelings just consumed him until there was nothing left but Riku, Riku, Riku. Dark no longer knew where he began and ended anymore, all he could do was live and love and suffer.

He doesn't remember how, why or even when this revelation came about. All he knew was that he was still falling down that abyss. He would always be falling, he figured.

He wanted moments like these, staring into each other's eyes, sharing an intimacy with Riku that normally is impossible to achieve, even if it is only prolonged eye contact…

After all her weeks of careful avoidance he finally was with her again, alone, just the two of them, speaking to one another, just like how Dark imagined it every night before he fell asleep.

But now his eyes fell onto her face and stayed there unblinking, like a magnet to a piece of metal. Right now, alone with her, he was in utter rapture.

But nonetheless one had to speak.

"I-you, this-we…" Dark tried forcing out. He blew his pale lips out harshly and swiped a hand roughly through his purple hair like a comb. Breaking their staring contest and glancing frantically at the band of trees on the far side. He was in turmoil, not knowing what to say. The girl was willing to help him though.

"Come on, Dark; tell me, what does it take?" Riku said gently and calmly but with a hint of desperation.

Dark snorted and smiled tightly at his own predicament, and said flatly: "How can you answer an impossible question?"

Riku bit her lip and silently wondered for what seemed like the millionth time that night why she had decided to come. To help him, off course, but was this really helping him? She felt sorry for him, she knew all too well what it was like to have unrequited affections, not love, no, she could not think love. It is a painful situation, Riku thought, one that seemed unlikely in which no one will come out unhurt.

The brunette had gone over all her time spent with Dark alone and in company, and could not find a second where she might have led him on or encouraged feelings such as his now. What-

"Stop". A demand from him.

The tomboy looked at him, eyes wide. "What do you mean, 'stop,'" she asked.

"Doubting yourself. Rewinding everything in your mind and trying to find out what on Earth could have propelled me into feeling this way." He faced her and once again they were staring at each other, but this time the atmosphere was different a lot more like they were just having a friendly conversation. "Things like this happen: a boy and girl meet, unrequited love blooms and suddenly everything's topsy turvey. It's different Riku, but not unusual, it's no one's fault, least of all yours. Love strikes and then we're under."

Riku didn't know what to say to this at all. Buying time, she coughed into her fist while quickly deciding what to say to him.

Dark smirked as if he knew exactly what she was doing, she was so obvious to read it was like reading a map…

He looked to the side, apparently deep in thought. He was twiddling something blue between his fingers, slipping it out and around his nimble fingers delicately, with a sudden shocked, broken cry, Riku noticed it to be one of her hair ribbons she had thrown out ages ago. The Phantom Thief had the decency to look sheepish. "Dark! What on earth are you doing with my ribbon!?" Was her heated question to the suddenly awkward turn of events.

"Oh, this? Snagged it a few weeks ago actually. You really should watch after your things better Riku!" Was his cheerful reply, instantly going from an emotional wreck to a normal 17 year old teenage boy again in a flash, grinning casually and pocketing the blue ribbon into his leather pocket.

"Dark, you _stole_ that!" Riku shot back the purple young man, taking a few steps forward.

"Steal it?" He scoffed. "Nah, it fell out of the pile of things you were throwing out when you last did your room up, I just simply picked it up." He happily stated. He had an expression that was clear of any guilt.

Riku noticed he wasn't offering to give it back either.

He started walking forward, like a cat slinking in the night. The few steps Riku had managed seemed to have encouraged him to move himself. He was staring at her intensely again with a look of utter concentration on his face, like she was the most brilliant treasure on the Earth. She started to back up again. He stopped short and looked at her.

She avoided his eyes. She felt guilty about doing that but what do you expect a 14 year old girl to do? Happily leap into his awaiting arms? I think not.

Riku shifted and stared down at the ground. Different day but same problems to deal with. She wasn't cruel. She was out spoken, maybe a bit rude and boisterous, but no, never cruel.

She was too kind hearted.

So that's why she smiled sweetly up at Dark, as if to appease him, with sympathetic eyes and a tender heart.

But Dark, seeing her sweet smile, could only winch as his heart leaped for joy in seeing her smiling face, and also clenched in the most painful way as he knew he could never place such a smile on her face.

His hand clutched his chest, where his heart was. Head down and breathing ragged.

"Riku," he choked, "please, please just give me a chance. I could be your world, if only you let me in. I don't know when it started, and I hope it never ends. You know it, I live in it, and I am inextricably wrapped within you."

The next words she felt were coming up and she scrunched her face to bear herself against his meaningful words. One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi.

"Riku." Dark breathed out, voice so steady.

It was coming, like all the other times as well, but this time she would control herself.

Five Mississippi. Six Mississippi.

"Riku, I lov-"

No! She just couldn't!

"Stop it! Stop it! Dark, I can't! Not to Daisuke and definitely not to Risa!" Riku's voice was shrill and uncontrollable. It overflowed with emotion and grew hoarse.

He stopped, trying to regain his stable form.

"I know you," he whispered. "You wouldn't betray their trust, you're the kindest hearted person I've ever met, you always look out for your friends and family, you love the sun, you hate fake flowers because they remind you of death. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever come across, and I don't mean how you look Riku, your soul is beautiful, is shines like a beacon in my life."

He continued, it was all pouring out of him like his had been locked up for years. His words stumbled as he spoke.

"Every minute I spend in your presence gives me more happiness than I have ever felt in my 400 hundred years, I didn't know I wasn't _living _till I loved you! How amazing is that? I didn't know it was ever possible to love this much Riku. I feel like, like gravity is pulling me to you, every breath I take is oxygen to my body but being with you is life to my _soul_! My love for you blazes like the fire. I cannot help but keep coming back to you. I have tried to stay away not because I wanted to but because it was your desire but for in my heart you will forever stay." He finished his passionate speech breathing deeply, his breath smashing against his teeth.

If he had hoped for a reaction from the young girl he got one. The said girl was staring her hands covering her mouth in undisguised shock, absolute gobsmacked. Never before had she heard the likes of what just came pouring out of this boy's mouth. It stirred something in the pit of her, no, not love, but a different aspect was forming in her, one that was set of by Dark's words. A new form was developing on her shoulders, one that awakened in her a kind of shift; she felt it even as Dark had finished his last syllable. Shifting were her girlhood dreams and fantasies, being replaced with an older, more instinctive reality, one where she understood their roles as man and woman and the kind of sincere love that exists between the two sexes. She was beginning to blossom out of childhood and into a much more mature woman. This kind of reaction only occurs when for the first time a girl or boy experiences what it means to hold someone's heart in the palm of their hand, gone is puppy love of teenage hood and in comes the ardent love that exists between a man and woman. Riku, in the back of her mind, was screaming as this revelation was made to her. That Dark had been the person who had taken her out of girlhood and plunged her into the beginning spiral of adulthood.

Dark was watching her with knowing eyes, wide and tender. He knew what was happening in her at this very moment and he knew how scary it was also, having gone through the same thing himself.

There was nothing to it anymore.

Finally, Riku gathered herself together and spoke her voice broken and high-pitched. "That's it." A sob escaped. "I can't do this anymore Dark, I'm at a dead end, and I don't know what to do… I'm sorry I've underestimated your pain…But, I can't change Dark, I, I'm sorry I can't just change my emotions like that. You don't know how much I could just change all this, for your sake, Risa's, mine and Daisuke's."

Dark was silent.

"I'm so sorry." Were the words the distressed girl kept mumbling, head in her hands.

Dark instantly picked up. Very concerned he made a quick jog over to her, hating himself for causing her pain, especially when she was probably tired and worried about tomorrow. How on Earth could he call himself and yet do this to the girl he loved?

When he got to her he simply knelt down on one knee, knowing she hated being touched by him he didn't try, and willed her to take her face out of her hands and look at him instead.

However, he couldn't contain himself for long and he eventually placed a loving caress to the side of her face with his upturned hand. She started back and he let his hand drop, dejected again.

Riku peeked out from her hands and saw him before her, his soothing presence calmed her somewhat enough to be able to take her hands completely away from her red and blotchy face. He didn't look upset anymore, only immensely concerned. Taking a handkerchief out of his jacket Dark held it up to her, as if a peace offering. Riku snorted and playfully pushed his hand away with small laugh and started to wipe her red eyes with her sleeves. Recovered.

Dark smiled gently, she was fine again. Now all he had to deal with was his racing heart.

The Phantom Thief was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, jeez, that got a bit dramatic back there didn't it? Hehe, well we're both a bit emotional tonight…" He laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be."

Riku smiled gratefully. "Remind me to deck you next time you touch me!"

"Why wait?" He smirked mischievously, and with an extravagant bow from the waist said in an impeccable English accent: "Well, _Lady_ Harada, I do declare you an impossible little imp with the decorum of a toilet seat!"

Riku yelled and quite literally, bopped him on the head. They were laughing so loud the baker yelled for them to be quiet from across his house opposite the square.

They quietened down immediately but snorts of laughter issued forth every few seconds.

They appeared to be just two friends having fun. And off course it had to end.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Riku giggled. "Did I actually hurt you?" She asked concernedly.

You wouldn't hurt a hair on anyone's head, well except me," he laughed, "but listen to me Riku, Daisuke still doesn't know you like him, we could still-"

Riku glared up at him, all niceties gone.

"Stop, Dark, just because I'm not with Daisuke, doesn't mean I can go against my heart."

"I know, I know." Dark said quickly. "All I'm saying is that we have a chance."

"Dark, stop, listen to yourself, now listen to me. I don't feel that way, I never did. We're just two different people in the world."

"But we don't have to be! Don't you get it? There's a chance for an 'us'"

"If you would just listen to me, Dark. I've told you several times already, I cannot go against my heart." Riku pleaded.

At her words, they boy looked so dejected and alone that Riku felt her heart melt. Barely recognising what she was doing. Her small hand shot up towards his tanned face and her fingers grazed his check. It was a total shock for both people.

Amazingly, her hand stayed there, and Riku wondered why it wasn't all that hard touching Dark anymore. In fact, there was something natural about it and a thought came into Riku's mind that his cheek and her hand fit like a puzzle piece. But this was an absurd thought she quickly banished from her mind.

Instantly, Dark had leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. It was almost to beautiful and amazing to be true, he felt this was just a cruel dream in which he would wake up in a few minutes, but he didn't and he never would. He felt all his feelings at once go soaring upwards, sky rocketing.

Riku eventually came to her senses and yanked her hand back; looking deeply shocked at her actions and now dreaded the aftermath. An explosion or something. Another love declaration. Oh, she had really done it now, stupid hand!

There was silence between them. Again. Nothing but the winds howl slicing the square.

Then slowly, very slowly. Dark began to move towards Riku.

Riku stood still. Watching him warily.

He continued coming to her, head down, shoulders slumped.

The wind ruffled Riku's hair and blew and shook Darks long coat, neither of them seemed to notice. They were in the own space and time. Nothing could disturb them.

His steps coming closer, and closer to where she stood by the fountain. His steps were hollow; of a broken man. "I want to spoil you with my love." He whispered, his wet eyes full of desperation and unrequited love. "If only you would accept it."

Riku said nothing this time. She couldn't, even she could feel the sincerity of his emotions, something that was never apparent to her before.

Then slowly, ever so slowly. Riku nodded, and with eyes full of moisture, turned around and started to walk away, her steps tapping against the ground. The only noise in the square.

But Dark having finally recovered, stood, staring after her go.

He wish he could just reached out, and hold her in his arms forever...

But this was not to be.

Yet.

This was Dark's understanding, so before she had left the square. Dark shouted out.

"Riku! If you even think I'm going to give Daisuke a fair chance to win your heart, you're wrong!

He laughed.

"Because I'm the phantom thief", he whispered, "and you don't know it yet, but I've already stolen your heart."

* * *

Finished! Wow this was the longest written work I've ever done. I hope you all enjoy it, sorry if it seemed a bit mushy :]

Redos:

-given more story to the battle the gang are currently facing.

-more darkxriku

-lines from other sources [adapted off course]

Like I said before this is extremely mushy stuff! Not for the faint hearted.

For the complete quote of one of the lines I used here it is: "My love for you blazes like the fire. I cannot help but keep coming back to you. I have wandered many a times far away but for in my heart you will forever stay." From cute love beautiful stuff there.


End file.
